A Rebirth of Magic
by Little Blue Blossom
Summary: As a child, Anna had a nightmare about four sister spirits and an enchanted forest. A man caused the bonds to break between Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. It was too late to change the past, but there was still a chance for the bonds to mend. The sister's souls just had to be seek the right people to accomplish the feat.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I was inspired to write this by a combination of Frozen 2 and RWBY. I will try my best to keep the character's true to themselves.**** Thank you for giving my story a chance and I hope you enjoy. FWI THIS WILL CONTAIN SOME SIMILARITIES TO FROZEN 2, BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP IT AS SPOILER FREE AS POSSIBLE. THE STORY WILL NOT BE THE SAME. Favorites/follows/reviews encourage me to work quicker. If you like the story drop some love. :)**

"Mama! Papa! Tell us a story!" A young Anna requested excitedly. She jumped onto Elsa's bed and cuddled close to her sister, causing both of them to giggle happily.

Agnarr and Iduna looked at each other and shrugged lightly with matching soft smiles. Anna loved hearing stories. Each time, one of the two parents would exaggerate a thoughtful expression before egging their youngest daughter on. Anna played her part perfectly each time, and always took forever to choose the story she wanted to hear. Elsa helped her out in that department whenever she took too long.

For once, Anna knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Ooo ooo ooo! I know! I know! Tell me about the spirits and the enchanted forest. Pleeeeease?" Anna bounced around the bed, causing Elsa to hug her from behind and keep her still. Anna laughed as she attempted to wiggle free. Elsa just held on tighter.

Neither of the siblings noticed the shocked expressions on their parent's faces.

Iduna gracefully sat on the bed and put her hand on Anna's head to still her movements. Elsa sensed a change in the atmosphere and looked around. Agnarr was slowly pacing in front of her bed. Iduna sported and unreadable look. Even the air changed; it felt thick.

When Anna still struggled to free herself, Elsa cupped her ear and whispered, "We can build a snowman later if you calm down."

Anna grinned widely and nodded before cuddling back into Elsa's side. They both looked at there mother when she asked, "Anna, dear, how do you know about the spirts? How do you know about the enchanted forest?"

The young child tensed up when she finally noticed that her parents both had tight expressions. "Did I do something wrong?" She hugged Elsa tighter. Anna found comfort when Elsa returned the gesture.

Agnarr stopped his pacing and knelt in front of his children, a hand of each of their knees. "No, Anna. We are just curious. Do not worry. You have not upset us."

Anna looked up at her mother with a hopeful expression, wanting to confirm what she just heard. Iduna simply smiled gently before wrapping her scarf around Elsa and Anna's shoulders.

Comfort spread throughout Anna's small body. The scarf was still warm. Remembering the original question, Anna answered, "I had a dream. There were four spirits. They had magic. Like Elsa!" She looked at Elsa and smiled widely, but her features soon morphed into a grimace. "I don't remember a lot, but I remember it got scary." Anna's lip wobbled as she gulped then continued in a smaller voice, "Some man came and he made the spirits disappear."

Elsa became worried when her younger sister began to shake in fear. She hadn't heard about the nightmare. Anna usually told her everything. Elsa looked at Iduna pleadingly for help. The queen pulled both of her daughters toward the headboard and against the pillows. She wrapped an arm around them, holding the two young royals close. Agnarr came in on the other side and mirrored the action.

"We should tell them," Agnarr whispered just loud enough for Iduna to hear. Elsa was too busy comforting Anna to register the words herself.

Iduna looked at her husband sadly. "They are still so young." She sighed. "I think you are right."

Agnarr cleared his throat, gathering the attention of his two children.

_Once upon a time, there were four siblings. They were all girls. Their names were Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring. They each had the power to manipulate different core elements. Spring, the purest of the four, was gifted with the magic of air. Autumn, the most stubborn, had power over the Earth. Summer, the most passionate, could manipulate fire. Finally, Winter, the eldest and most thoughtful, had control over the water._

_The sisters often traveled apart, blessing different regions with their gifts, which became known as seasons. Even still, their bonds were unbreakable__\- or so they thought._

_Anytime the four met, they always convened in an enchanted forest. In said forest, the concentration of magic was higher than anywhere else in the world. Creatures were birthed that held the very essence of the sister's magic._

_The sister__s__ never spoke to mortals, having seen the destruction that mankind was capable of. One day, however, a man stumbled into their gathering while battered, bruised, and broken. Spring tried to run toward the man but was stopped by Winter. The sisters began to argue. Spring wanted to save the man while Winter believed that he could be dangerous __since he saw their true forms__. The bantering escalated, causing Summer and Autumn to make an attempt at breaking it up._

_Summer sided with Winter. Autumn did the same, but with Spring. Wind soared between the two and the earth began to split. Winter ended up giving in but ordered her sisters not to speak to the man. A storm cloud formed as Winter stomped away. Summer tried to stop her, but it was to no avail._

_That year the seasons were the most __chaotic and unruly they had ever been__._

_Winter knew that Spring went against her wishes. After helping the mortal, she refused to leave his side. __The l__ast Winter heard, Spring had fallen in love._

_An exact year after the sister's first encounter with the man, they were finally set to meet again._

_Winter and Summer arrived first. Summer tried to keep her sister calm, knowing that Winter was not happy with the break__between the four of them. Autumn showed up next. An hour passed by as the three waited for Spring. After another hour, Autumn decided to search for the missing sister._

_Summer and Winter were left alone once again. One more hour passed. Summer was the next to search for the missing sister. Winter stubbornly remained behind. Not even five minutes later a heartbr__oken__ wail filled the forest._

_Winter saw an explosion of fire in the direction her sisters left in. She ran. She pulled water out of the air to extinguish any of the smaller fires she came by._

_The sisters had always been able to sense where the others were. Winter was terrified when she realized that she could only sense Summer. She knew she was getting close when the fires were too big to easily put out and the air __felt__ suffocating._

_She froze at the scene that was laid out before her. Autumn and Spring's bodies were __unceremoniously __splayed out next to each other on the ground._

_Winter was too distraught to notice the sharp chunks of earth propelling towards her, urged on by the wind._

_All of a sudden the heat died down and the __inferno__ disappeared. Winter looked down and saw the light dwindling in Summer's eyes. Pieces of the earth were embedded in her skin. Lacerations covered her body._

_The event came to be known as the first act of true love._

_Winter felt her body go cold. Her blood felt as if it was freezing over. The water Winter wielded was known to have healing properties, though she rarely ever used them. She tried to use her magic, but all that came from the act was ice. Winter desperately tried to bring forth her water. All she could create was more ice._

_Summer's eyes went dull. When Winter looked up, she was met with the eyes of the man she saw a year ago._

_Rage and sorrow filled every fiber of Winter's being. A snowstorm erupted throughout the entire forest. The man managed to keep his footing none the less. Winter only became more upset that her powers __did__ not phase him._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Winter saw a red light come from her sister's chest. Upon closer inspection of the man, Winter saw an item hanging from his neck. It glowed brown and white, the colors of her other sisters'__s__._

_Ice shot from her hand, freezing the Summer's essence. The man roared and ran toward her. Winter put her hand to her chest and pulled out a blue light, similar to those of her sisters. The moment it met with the air it turned to ice._

_Just as the man was about to reach Winter, she declared that he was not fast enough. She took one last look at Summer. She felt her __own __life fading. Her last __few __thought__s__ w__ere__ of protecting the last part of Summer. The essences of Winter and Summer dispersed into the air, __seemingly becoming nothing__._

_That came to be known as the second event of true love. The once enchanted forest, full of life and color turned dreary and barren. No one knew what happened to the colorful leaves or the unique animals._

_No one could place how the story began or who first told it. Eventually, everyone thought it was just that- a story. __No on had any success in finding the enchanted forest, or rather what was left of it._

A more child-friendly version was told to Elsa and Anna. Elsa was old enough to pick up on the key parts. Suddenly, Anna cried, but not of sadness. She was angry. Neither Elsa nor her parents had ever seen the young child look so furious.

"I hate that man! It's all his fault!"

Elsa held her sister as tightly as she could, refusing to let go.

**A/N: Any important updates on the story can be found in my author's profile. This is only the prologue. Any following chapters will be longer. I can not promise consistent updates because I have two jobs and I'm a full time student.**


	2. Kindling for the Fire

**A/N: This is still a pretty short chapter, for me at least, but it is setting up what happens in the next one (5k+ words). ****Thank you to my reviewer and those that favorited/ followed the story on chapter 1! **__**Italics are thoughts.**__

__Dear ____Elsa,__

__Olaf and I came up with the idea of a family game night. We are meeting in the ____study____ at 7:00 PM. ____Kristoff and Sven are coming too.____ I would love for you to join us.__

__Love,__

__Anna__

__P.S. I really hope you come!__

Elsa smiled at the letter. Anna's idea sounded fun. __I do not think I would be very good at it though. __Part of the queen wished it would be just her and Anna. More often than not, when they spent time together, one of the other three would be there as well. It wasn't that Elsa disliked them, but she especially treasured the times she spent solely with her sister.

The queen looked at the time. It was six in the evening. She had just completed her scheduled duties for the dayand felt a slight stiffness in her shoulders.

Elsa walked to her room at a leisurely pace. She gave anyone she passed a polite smile.

Even though Elsa planned to show up early, she still had some time to kill. She was excited to spend some quality time with Anna. Lately, the princess had been busy with her and Kristoff's relationship. The thought set a knot in Elsa's stomach. Kristoff wasn't a bad guy. Elsa knew that, but she still couldn't help but feel slightly sad. She wanted her sister to be happy, and find love, but she did not want to lose her. __We have already spent so much time apart.__

The Great Thaw just had its third anniversary, and Elsa was still trying to make up for it. She was more comfortable with her powers, but no one was perfect. __I am far from it.__

Elsa heard voices echoing down the hallway to her left. She knew what the door at the end of the hall led to. It was the portrait room. The queen checked a grandfather clock that leaned against the wall. It was six twenty-five. She still had a small amount of time to explore.

The portrait room instantly gave her fond memories of Anna. She had been slightly worried about her sister when she introduced Joan of Arc like a childhood friend. Elsa played along with it, just happy to see a smile on Anna's face.

The further into the hall Elsa entered, the louder the voices became. It did not take long for Elsa to recognize them as Anna and Kristoff. The two often spoke loudly, so Elsa did not think much of it at first, but once she reached the closed door she could tell that it was arguing. She placed her hand on the doorknob but second-guessed herself_. ___I should not intrude.__

Elsa changed her mind when a new noise reached her ears.

Anna was crying. Her tears were hot and they left an uncomfortable trail running down her face. Anna had her face bowed and her fists clenched. For the most part, she felt bad, but she was also frustrated.

"We had a date, Anna," Kristoff made clear for the fifth time. He stood in front of Anna while she sat on a couch that was placed against the wall.

The argument was going in circles at this point.

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I will admit that, but I don't see why you're getting so upset over it." It took everything in the princess to keep the crack out of her voice. "We've had to cancel before." A devastating thought popped in Anna's head. "Do you have something against Elsa?" Hurt and accusation bled through her tone. __Pleas____e____ say no. Please say no. Please say no.__

Kristoff looked at his girlfriend aghast. "What, no, of course not! She is my queen." He ran a hand through his hair beforemaking a move to cup Anna's cheek, only for it to be slapped away.

Anna stood up. Her face was in full view now. Her eyes were puffy, but not quite yet red. The princess's hair was slightly frazzled from being anxiously picked at. "Just because she is your queen does not mean you like her. She is not just a queen. She is my sister. I love her with everything I am made of. I am the crowned princess. There are times when I have to cancel. You are not the only one I want to spend time with."

When Anna saw the effect her words had, she only felt worse. Kristoff's head was down, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. She knew he was upset, and she was the cause of it.

Anna turned around, no longer able to look at Kristoff's face. She could feel a sob in her chest, threatening to break free. "Don't," Anna whispered, having felt Kristoff's hand reach her shoulder. __I don't deserve you____r____co____mfort. __She heard a sigh and the hand was retracted.

"I'll see you later, Anna. I love you." Kristoff's voice was filled with defeat. He waited a moment before leaving, praying to hear the words repeated back to him. After a few seconds of getting his hopes up, the man turned and slowly walked from the room.

__It's all my fault. __Anna sat back down on the couch. Her face fell into her hands. Anna's shoulders shook as the events of the argument finally took their toll on her. I shouldn't have let it go on this long.

When Anna felt someone else sit down next to her she turned and barely managed to utter, "I said don-"

Elsa had felt awkward eavesdropping on the argument, but she stayed in case her sister needed her, and now she definitely did. It's a good thing Kristoff left out of the other door. The next thing she knew, Anna's arms were wrapped around her back, desperately pulling her closer. Elsa immediately returned the gesture. She felt tears pool against her shoulder.

After the cries calmed down a bit, Elsa told Anna, "I do not know if I will have the right words for you, but if you want to talk about it… I will listen."

Anna nodded against Elsa's shoulder. She waited until her cries turned into hiccups. When she felt that she finally had control over her emotions, Anna tried to explain, but she couldn't get the words out. She had never said them out loud before.

Elsa rubbed her sister's shoulder soothingly. "It will be OK, Anna. You do not have to talk if you do not want to."

Anna suddenly sat up. "It's not that!" She rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. "I- I just…"

Elsa looked at Anna patiently. When Anna was still struggling to get the words out after a minute, Elsa took her hands in her own. "I am not going anywhere."

__Just get it out.__ Anna took a deep breath before rapidly firing out, "KristoffisplanningonaskingmetomarryhimbutIdon'tlovehim."

Elsa's eyes widened. She did not catch a single thing Anna just said. "I am sorry, but I did not understand any of that."

Anna stood up and paced in front of the couch. Elsa watched her go about it worriedly. Usually, she was the pacer- not Anna.

Still pacing, Anna began, "So the other day I was walking to the stables. Olaf and I had planned to visit Marshmallow, because Olaf really wanted to, and we were going to borrow Sven. We got to the stables and heard Kristoff rehearsing… a proposal."

Elsa's mouth dropped open before she could stop herself. "Oh," was all she managed to get out at first. The queen cleared her throat. "Why is that a bad thing?" Elsa inquired. __Shouldn't she be happy about that?__

"Because-" Anna growled, not at Elsa, but at herself. The more she thought about it, the more she hated herself. "I just-"_ I should have just said it properly the first time. _Frustration began to take over Anna, and she yelled, "I don't love him!" The moment she said it, Anna began to backtrack. "I mean I do. I do love him, but not like love love him. I love him like I love Olaf."

Elsa did not know how to take the information. She was shocked at first simply by Anna yelling, but not all that surprised. She wanted to say something to calm her sister's inner turmoil. Before she could come up with something proper, Anna began speaking again.

"I tried. I tried so hard. At first, I thought I really did love him, in the romantic type of way. I think I got too excited with everything that was going on at the time. After that, I tried to ignore it. I convinced myself that everyone must go through it. I kept coming up with excuses, but the more I went out into the village, the more I saw people in love and realized I just don't feel that way for him. Now he wants to propose, which means he does feel that way for me and just… I'm an awful person. I-"

Elsa stood up and took Anna's hand in her own. "I am going to stop you right there. You are an amazing person. Even the best of us can make mistakes." Elsa sighed sadly.

"I don't know what to do," Anna whispered.

Elsa, seeing that Anna was once again on the verge of tears, hugged her. She did not know what else to do. It was not a problem she had ever experienced before. It wasn't a topic she read in books or something she was taught about when she was younger. Elsa thought very carefully about her next words.

"Do you want to know what I think you should do?"

Anna sniffled and nodded.

Elsa pulled Anna back to the couch so they could both sit down. "This is hurting you. It is hurting Kristoff." Anna cringed at that. "This is not fair to either of you. No one will benefit from you trying to force yourself to fall in love." Elsa put her hand under Anna's chin and lightly tilted her head up. "You need to tell him. It will be far from easy, but I believe in you."

Anna leaned forward, just enough so that her forehead met with Elsa's. "You're not mad," she stated in a small voice.

Elsa lightly shook her head. "I do not believe you made the right choice in your actions, but I understand what led up to it. I will always be here for you," Elsa declared. "Even if you do manage to upset me, I will never leave you behind."

"Thank you, Elsa."

They remained like that a moment longer, only to be interrupted by the door bursting open. Elsa protectively pushed Anna behind her. Anna held onto Elsa's arm as she tried to see who interrupted them. They both relaxed when they realized who it was.

"Anna! Elsa! I've been waiting in the study foreeever. Where's Kristoff and Sven?" The snowman yelled innocently, obviously unaware of what just occurred.

Elsa looked back at Anna with a gentle expression. "Do you still want to?" She asked.

Anna stared at Elsa before glancing at Olaf. He was looking at them expectantly with a bright smile_. ___He does have a knack at ____cheering people up____.__

"Kristoff and Sven can't come right now." Anna felt another pang of guilt when Olaf looked at her sadly. "Aw, it's OK Olaf. I know just the thing to cheer you up." She smiled when Olaf giggled excitedly. "Do you wanna warm hug?" __Please say yes.__ Anna was the one that needed it.

Olaf ran toward Anna, as fast as his snowy legs would carry him, with his arms opened wide. He jumped into her arms the second he was close enough.

Anna looked at Elsa and nodded her head to the side, signaling for Elsa to join them. Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around the two. She rested her head atop Anna's and placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

"Wow this is a really warm hug," Olaf announced with a laugh.

**XXX**

"This isn't fair," Anna pouted.

Olaf got really excited by the idea of charades, so they voted to do that first. With Olaf able to rearrange his body, and Elsa able to sculpt her ice, Anna was not doing so good. Only a couple of her own acts had been guessed. Elsa and Olaf were currently tied, and the next round was going to be the tiebreaker.

"Oh this is easy," Olaf said with a laugh.

"Go!" Anna called out while flipping the timer.

Olaf just stood as still as a statue. Elsa and Anna both looked at each other, both very confused.

"Uh… statue?" Anna guessed.

Olaf giggled. "Not even close."

The timer ran out and Olaf threw out his twiggy arms dramatically, exclaiming, "I'm a snowman."

The royals looked at the snowman, then back at each other. After that, they laughed.

Elsa wasn't going to say anything, but she was glad that game night offered a distraction for Anna. She watched her sister laugh. Anna was now holding her stomach while her head was thrown back on the couch. She was laughing so hard that no noise was even coming out anymore.

"Ok," Anna tried to say more but began laughing once more. It feels so nice to laugh like this again.__ It's been so long. ___S_he took a few breaths to calm her self. "Ok, Elsa, it's your turn." When she didn't receive a response, Anna turned to look at the blonde.

The snapping of fingers garnered Elsa's attention. She had zoned out to Anna's laughter. I have got to get her to do that more often. Just when Elsa was about to stand up, a melodious voice reached her ears. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. "Did you hear that," Elsa asked, looking around to see where it came from.

"Hear what?" Anna wondered. She listened closely. The only thing her ears registered was the crackling fire and the occasional castle worker passing the door.

Elsa shook her head. "I suppose I was just hearing things. I apologize."

"No worries." Anna smiled at Elsa softly and handed her the basket. A single piece of paper remained. Whatever was written on it would end the game of charades for the night.

Elsa plucked the small piece of paper from the wicker basket and read it carefully. She stared at it longer than necessary. __Ice. __She waited for Anna's signal. She set to work the moment she received it.

The queen flicked her hand open, allowing her powers to swirl around gracefully.

"Snow, magic, powers," Anna listed off in rapid-fire.

Elsa rolled her hands forward, trying to get Anna to elaborate. All she was met with was a quizzical expression. She formed a large sculpture in the span of a second. It was the image of the first time her and Anna ice skated as kids.

"Awwww we were so cute!"

Ok, that is not working either. Just when Elsa was about form something else, the same voice from before sounded again. She looked around.

"Confused? Lost? Searching? No… that doesn't make sense." Anna tried to think of something else but ran out of time. "Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head. She was getting slightly annoyed now. What is going on? "I am sorry. I think I might be tired. It was fun spending time with the both of you."

"Bye Elsa!" Olaf waved, clueless to everything that was going on. "She sure is acting weird," he whispered to Anna.

Anna panicked and reached out for Elsa's wrist. "Wait!"

Elsa turned and looked at Anna expectantly. Anna was looking at the floor and shuffling her feet. "Anna?"

The princess dropped Elsa's wrist, looked down sadly, and mumbled, "I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Another wave of sadness washed over Elsa. She wanted to protect Anna from the feelings, but the most she could do was help. Actually solving the problem was something that would be between the princess and the ice master. The perfect idea suddenly struck the queen. Elsa held out her hand. "Come. I have just the thing for you."

As the two walked, Elsa noticed Anna holding on tighter than usual. She didn't mind, but it only further proved that Anna was in some type of emotional distress, and she was attempting to veil it. I wish I could have done more for her.

"Hey Anna," Elsa began. She sighed, feeling as if she would not be able to convey her feelings properly. "It will be ok." There was a sudden pull at her arm, caused by Anna halting her movements. She looked at her sister, who appeared nothing but conflicted.

Anna wrung her hands together. "You were right," Anna stated. She did not give the queen a chance to reply before she added, "I don't know what love is," referring to Elsa's response to her engagement to Hans.

Elsa felt like her heart was tearing in two just watching Anna struggle with her inner turmoil. Suddenly, she had the perfect thing to say. "Do you love me?"

Anna's head shot up. "What? Of course I do," she replied instantly.

"Are you sure?" Elsa questioned.

__Why is she doubting me? She's never done that before. __"Elsa… what-" Anna couldn't even finish her sentence. Her throat felt tight, too much so to speak. Prickling tears were once again threatening to fall from her eyelids. Anna raised her arm, preparing to wipe at her eyes, but she was stopped before she could do so. The next thing Anna knew, she was in Elsa's embrace once again. One of the queen's arms was around Anna's waist and the other trailed up and down her back in calming patterns.

"Do you doubt that?" Elsa asked calmly. Even though she knew the answer, Elsa feared a negative response. However, she refused to let that show._ The whole point of this was to prove something to Anna._

Anna shook her head quickly. She felt a sense of desperation, mentally trying to devise a plan that would convince Elsa of how she felt. __What do I say? What do I say? She's there for me. She's smart. She's the best sister I could ask for. No, that's too generic. She's is an amazing queen to Arendelle? No, she hears that often enough. She's gorgeous. Wait no, well yes… but that's not why I love her… I love her because she's… ____well…____ Elsa… UGH!__

Noticing that Anna was beginning to panic, Elsa got to the main point, saying, "Anna- if you are so sure of that- then you know what love is. You know what it is to feel love."

Anna's face turned red and her jaw dropped open. __Oh… __She was relieved that Elsa knew she loved her, but now she was not quite sure how to feel. Elsa had proved her point, yet part of her still felt lost. Before she could think about her emotions much further Anna was tugged forward and Elsa began to hum.

Anna gasped. "That's momma's lullaby!"

Elsa smiled softly, continuing the melody until they reached her door. She gently tugged Anna into the room and let her hand go.

Anna swayed side to side with the tune. She hadn't heard it in so long. It brought up decade-old memories. The reminiscing was interrupted when a soft object was draped over her shoulders. Anna gasped. Mother's scarf… "Where did you find this?" Anna asked softly.

Elsa touched the tassels and rubbed them between her fingers. "It was among a few things that were delivered to me when… the ship went down." Six years had passed since her parents died, and Elsa still had trouble speaking about the event.

Anna let the subject drop at that. She too was not entirely comfortable with mentioning the shipwreck. When Elsa moved into her closet to change, Anna climbed onto the bed. She leaned her back against the headboard and tiredly waited for Elsa to return.

When Elsa exited her closet, the first thing she saw was Anna slouched over. The princess's mouth was hanging open and her chin was down on her chest. Elsa stifled a bit of laughter with the back of her hand. She carefully crawled on the bed and urged Anna to lay down. It took some maneuvering, but Elsa eventually managed to accomplish the task. Once it was done, Elsa rested on her own side of the bed.

Elsa tried to sleep for several minutes, but it did not seem to want to come to her. She turned on her side so that she was now facing Anna. The princess looked like she always did when she was asleep. Drool seeped past her lips. Her hair was not yet messed up, but it was easily already on its way. An arm was lazily resting over her forehead, the other behind her neck.

It was sloppy, but it was also Anna, and Elsa wouldn't want a thing about her to change. Elsa felt like she should look away. She'd been staring longer than what was considered normal. _Anna is simply magical, __more so than I could ever be__._

**A/N: I tried to keep the argument as in character as possible for Anna and Kristoff. I hope I did them justice, because I had trouble with that part. ****I hope y'all enjoyed**


	3. A Rebirth of Magic

_**A/N: Would y'all prefer for each chapter to follow one character's POV (still 3**__**rd**__** person) or keep it as I have it? I am glad some of you are enjoying the story. I want to give out a special thank you to my new reviewers. I really appreciated them. :) Enjoy (hopefully)! **__**P.S. This came out shorter than anticipated… Oops… **_

_Ah ahh ah ah._

Elsa groaned and shifted in her sleep. She was warm, comfortably so. It was not a sleep she wanted to be woken from.

_Ah ahh ah ah._

The queen woke with a start, her eyes wide and searching. __Not again. ___She _tried to roll over and plug her ears, but found herself restrained. Elsa glanced down and noticed Anna's arm lazily resting over her waist. That was when she realized Anna was also pressed against her back, essentially spooning her. Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot. In an effort to not disturb Anna's slumber, Elsa closed her eyes and willed herself to return to sleep.

_Ah ahh ah ah._

Elsa growled momentarily before stopping herself. Carefully, she removed herself from Anna's hold. The queen replaced her body with a pillow. She walked towards the door and spared a single glance back to the sleeping princess. Anna was now cuddled up with her replacement.

Elsa cautiously made her way through the castle. Each corner was checked before turning around them. Elsa was careful to stay out of the torches light that lined the walls. She was not sure what she was looking for, nor where she was going, but there was a part of her that was drawn North.

Once Elsa left the castle grounds she halted her steps altogether. I am not sure this is a good idea. Elsa knew no one else could hear the voice. __Perhaps, I am just going crazy.____ The stress of running a kingdom is getting to me.__

Elsa followed the pull inside of her. She walked at a steady pace, careful to take in her surroundings. After a short while, Elsa found herself at the edge of the fjord. She stared out into the distance feeling lost. Whatever drew to her felt as if it was bouncing around inside of her, threatening to burst free. It felt like she needed to go everywhere but nowhere all at once.

The water was calm. Elsa felt almost like she was in a trance simply watching the near non-existent waves lap against the shore. Feeling almost out on control of her actions, Elsa took off her boots and stepped into the water.

Elsa did not bother to pull her dress up. The ends slowly became soaked as Elsa continued to stand in place.

Suddenly, the pull returned.

__Ah ahh ah ah.__

The voice was louder than before. Any calmness that Elsa had previously felt was gone. She jerked her body around, desperate to figure out where the voice was coming from.

__Ah ahh ah ah.__

Elsa stared past the fjord. The voice, while still melodious, was loud enough to be considered a yell. Elsa did not know what as happening, but she was being called somewhere that she could not see- into the unknown.

Suddenly, Elsa felt magic swarming around inside of her. No. No. No. Scared of repeating the past, Elsa knelt down, causing more of her dress to become soaked, and clutched her hands against her stomach. __Not again. Please. __The more Elsa tried to restrain the build-up of magic, the more painful it became.

Elsa had never felt so out of control of her powers. When she was younger, it was always tied to anxiety and the rest of her emotions. In the past three years, she had had very few occurrences of such instances. Now though… Elsa truly felt like it was something she could not control. Unable to hold it in any longer, Elsa threw her hand towards the sky. With a pain-filled scream, magic erupted from Elsa.

_**XXX**_

Anna woke up gasping for air. She went to rustle Elsa from her sleep when she realized that the queen was not in the room. __What's ____going on?__

Each and every one of Anna's cells felt as if they were on fire. She grasped at her chest, desperate for the pain to go away. Pain was an understatement. What Anna was feeling was indescribable. After a minute of writhing around on the bed, Anna weakly called out, "Elsa," hoping that her sister was nearby. Anna tried again but could not raise her voice beyond a whisper. A whimper was a more accurate description.

Panic overtook Anna. __What is happening to me? __The princess was in complete and utter agony. I'm burning. Anna glanced at her skin. She wasn't so much as sweating. There were no burns or blisters. Everything looked perfectly fine. __Why do I feel this way?__

Out of nowhere, Anna felt like someone was screaming inside of her mind. She didn't know who it was, but it was feminine- that much she could tell. The voice was angry, no furious. Tears seeped out of her eyes. __Stop. Please stop.__

Anna's bodyjerked, startled when a loud crash sounded to the right of her. She forced herself to look and her breath caught in her throat. Something started a fire.

__Elsa. I need Elsa.__

_**XXX**_

When Elsa opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. Thousands of intricate, crystalized symbols surrounded her. __What is going on?__

Upon closer inspection, Elsa realized that there were only four symbols througho_ut. ___Water. Earth. Fire. Air.__

Out of nowhere, the ground beneath Elsa's feat began to rumble. With it came harsh winds that threatened to force the queen off of her feet. The once calm fjord was now angry and disturbed. Everything around Elsa was out of control.

The queen turned around. __Arendelle… ____Anna…__ She ran as quickly as her legs would allow her to. Adrenaline filled her veins. It did not take her long to be met with terrified and screaming citizens. Elsa looked around. Everything was chaos. Some of the smaller buildings were beginning to crack and crumble. The wind ripped stray paper and banners across the kingdom.

__Stay calm. __Elsa stomped her right foot on the ground and five sentinel-like ice soldiers materialized from the ground up. "Lead the citizens somewhere safe," Elsa ordered. She turned on her heel and continued running. __Anna. I must find Anna.__

"Fire!" someone yelled. Elsa wasn't sure if they were close to her or not. Everything was hard to hear at the moment. She looked around, trying to see the cause of alarm.

"The castle!" Another person screamed.

Elsa felt as if her heart stopped with those two words. There was a faint smell of smoke in the air. She glanced up and there was a bright orange glow. It was centered in one specific area. Elsa knew exactly what, who, was there.

__Anna.__

Elsa took off in the direction of the castle. She formed two additional ice soldiers along the way to assist the few remaining citizens in her path. The usually composed queen lacked just that. She was frazzled. She lacked control. She was terrified. Just when the gates came into Elsa's line of vision, she caught sight of a trail of fire leading into the forest.

It was a peculiar sight. There was no pattern to the trail, but it seemed to be following a path. Whatever the cause, it was clear that the fire was not a natural occurrence.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Elsa felt torn. She could find the cause of the fire or search for Anna_. ___Ok. The fire started in my room. The source has to be there.__Elsa looked at the forest. A thought struck her_. ___Someone was running. Oh no… __Elsa sprinted in the direction of the flames. __Assassin? Kidnapper? Please be ok Anna.__

After a minute or so the flames became denser. Elsa sent streams of ice towards the ground, trying to save the forest. The trees hindered the wind, but it was still strong and in turn adding fuel to the fire. The rumbling ground resulted in Elsa stumbling every few steps.

Elsa gasped when a ball of fire flew right by her head. How? Elsa wondered. Without a catapult, such a throw should be impossible. The forest was too thick for one to fit anywhere nearby.

"Elsa?"

The queen's head jerked up. Anna. That was her sister's voice. "Anna," she called out. Elsa continued to move forward. Squinting, Elsa made out a figure in the flames. "Anna!" No one else was around, at least not to her knowledge.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. She ran towards her sister, only to see the blonde stop dead in her tracks.

Elsa looked the princess up and down. She wasn't on fire. Anna was fire. Her hair, her body, everything was set aflame_. ___Am I dreaming?__

Anna couldn't figure out what Elsa was looking at, so she looked down. __What. The. Fuck. __Anna held her arm out._ Fire. _She kicked at the air._ Fire. _Sparks shot from Anna's leg. Anna pulled a few strands of hair into her eyesight_. Fire. ___I caused the fire…__

Elsa jumped when fire came out of Anna's foot. __Did I do this? ___A_ll Elsa could think of was what happened with her magic and the crystalized symbols. It was like her own powers, except the opposite. __Magic. __

_"_Elsa?" Anna was looking at the queen again. Nothing made sense to her. Nothing made sense to either of them.

Anna could feel panic well up in her chest. The more it increased, the more something else in her began to grow. "Help," she requested in a broken, desperate voice.

Elsa, forgetting the risk of harm, stepped towards Anna. She did so steadily, wanting to keep Anna as calm as possible. She didn't know why Anna could suddenly use magic, but she knew how terrifying it could be. Elsa would not allow herself to be scared. __I have to help her.__

_"_What do you feel?" Elsa asked, still making her way over to Anna.

Anna shook her head frantically. She couldn't figure out how to describe it. "I feel like something inside of me is about to explode. It is like something is trying to claw its way out. It just-" Anna growled. She couldn't find the proper words. Flames started to swarm around her. __It won't stop.__

The scene reminded Elsa of when her ice struck Anna in the heart. Except, Anna was in her place. She knew exactly how the princess felt. "It's magic!" Elsa had to yell over the snapping and crackling of the fire. Knowing that Anna was panicking too much to hear her well enough, Elsa made a last-minute decision.

Elsa focused on her hands, urging her magic to the same area. When they were glowing a bright white-blue hue, Elsa reached out and grasped Anna by the shoulders.

Anna was clutching her head with her eyes closed tight when she felt an extreme coldness on her shoulders. Her eyes shot open. Elsa was right in front of her. "No. You'll get burnt!" Anna tried to pull away but it was to no avail. Elsa kept her grip strong.

"It's magic," Elsa said once more, praying that Anna would hear her this time.

__Magic?__ Anna questioned internally. Confusion spread across her face.

Sensing what Anna was thinking, Elsa said, "I do not know why, nor how, but that feeling is magic." She paused, letting the information sink in. Seeing that the flames stopped growing, Elsa continued. "I do not know how to explain what is happening, or what has happened tonight. All I know is how you. You need to calm down," Elsa stated bluntly. "Everything is OK," Elsa added, not bothering to mention the parts of the castle that were in flames.

Anna looked up at her sister. "What if I can not control it?" She asked. Anna tried to step away again, but Elsa continued to keep her hold strong. "Please, Elsa, I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa, doing the only thing she could think of, rushed forward and enveloped Anna in a hug. She allowed her magic to spread throughout her body. Steam formed from the embrace. Elsa knew her magic would not be able to hold on for long against flames. Because of her ice, Elsa could feel heat, but not pain. It will only last for so long though.

"Breathe, Anna. I do not feel a thing," Elsa replied, voice perfectly calm. "I have been in your shoes. It is terrifying and awful, but if I can get past it then you can too. Embrace the magic inside of you. You are its wielder. It is not the other way around." For good measure, Elsa added, "I believe in you."

Anna tried to do as Elsa said. She focused on the surge of magic inside of her and worked on steadying her breath. Anna focused on each individual inhale and exhale. She tried to mimic the rise and fall of Elsa's chest. Anna took note of the cool arms wrapped around her. The princess did not have shoes on. She dug her toes into the ground, feeling the rumbling earth against her feet. Wind whipped around her body.

Elsa watched the fire slowly rescind. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Anna's. She slowed her flow of magic when flames stopped licking her skin. A small smile was formed when her hug was returned. "Everything will be OK." Elsa wasn't sure if the words were for herself or Anna at his point.

Anna opened her eyes and held one of her arms out, the other still around Elsa's waist. __Thank God. __Her body was once again normal. Her lightly tanned skin was back without even the slightest trace of a burn. She even felt the slightest of breezes on her backside. __Wait what?__ Anna pulled away slightly, just enough to see in the small space created between her and Elsa.

Anna jumped away from Elsa with an unnaturally loud squeak. The princess's hands shot to Elsa's eyes the moment she saw blue peek out in the dark.

"Close your eyes!" Anna yelled. Her voice cracked slightly with the last word from embarrassment. Anna's face grew hot, but this time it was not from magic.

Elsa on instinct tried to back up but the hands shielding her eyes followed. "I already can not see!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna gulped before muttering, "My clothes were burned."

All Elsa heard was low mumbling. "What?" She asked for clarification. Elsa only heard the same thing. She reached up, trying to remove the hands from her eyes again, which only resulted in another squeal.

"My clothes were burned!" Anna hollered.

"Ohh," Elsa replied awkwardly. The word was stretched out. Images of Anna naked formed in Elsa's mind. The imaginary sight was enough to make her mouth go dry. Elsa shook her head and cleared her throat when she realized where her thoughts were going. __I should not be thinking of her that way.__ "I can make you a dress. I need your hands though."

Anna let out a sigh of relief. She forgot that Elsa held the ability to form her own clothes. __Did she see me at all?__ The princess wondered self consciously She looked at the queen. What if it had been the other way around? Anna's eyes widened at the thought. Her blush increased tenfold.

Anna slowly lowered her hands, making sure Elsa's eyes were still closed. She took paler hands in her own and waited a moment.

Anna felt a cool sensation spread up her arm before following with the rest of her body. She could feel each individual thread of ice rapidly form sleeves, bodice, and skirt. Her boiling blood was cooled, and Anna felt normal. "This is amazing, Elsa," Anna gasped. Her mouth opened and closed. Anna could not manage to form further words.

Elsa slowly peeked her left eye open, cautious of anymore of Anna's high pitched noises. She wasn't sure her ears could take anymore of them. "Woah," Elsa said breathlessly. She had imagined the overall look, but did not know it would turn out so well- especially since her eyes were closed the entirety of the time she was at work.

Anna was in a dress similar to the first one Elsa ever formed. The bodice was tight and form fitted. The neckline cut low, showing just the barest hints of cleavage. The skirt flowed long, more so in the back than the front. Sleeves that looked almost like lace extended down Anna's arms. The overall color of the dress was equal throughout, though it got darker the further down the garment one looked.

Elsa was jarred from her staring by Anna's sudden yell.

"The castle!" Anna took Elsa's hand and ran in the direction the entered the forest from.

Elsa was impressed by Anna's speed. She struggled to keep up, but did not let it show. By the time they dark castle walls came into view, Elsa felt a tightness in her chest. It took all of her willpower to not curl in on herself and pant desperately for air. Part of Elsa felt ashamed with her stamina, or rather lack there of. __We did not even run for ____a full ____five minutes.__

Anna's brow quirked as she noted, "It's gone." The castle had sooted over marks from being burned, but it appeared that the fire was extinguished.

"Perhaps it is because you calmed down," Elsa suggested. It was the only thing that made sense. She was the only other person that, under normal circumstances, would be able to put a fire out so quickly. She cringed as she thought of the damages. Her concerns were kept stored in her head, however, not wanting Anna to feel bad.

Anna looked at Elsa questioningly. She had just noticed the calmness of the elements around them. Wind no longer roared and the earth was once again still. "What happened earlier?"

Elsa looked up at the sky. She was not quite sure herself. "Something was calling me to the fjord. When I got there my magic acted out and caused symbols to crystallize in the air. I-"

"You saw them too?" Anna interrupted. She'd seen them when she first stepped out of the castle. They disappeared so quickly that Anna barely bothered to pay any mind to it, too consumed in her search of Elsa.

Elsa nodded then continued. "After that… Everything…" Elsa searched her vocabulary for the proper words. The queen sighed when nothing came up. "The wind… The ground… It they were human then I would believe them angered.

"Did… Was this related to the thing you heard during charades?" Anna hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but now it seemed a much more prominent issue.

Elsa nodded. She watched the princess, able to see the wheels turning in her head. "Anna," she said, placing her hand on Anna's elbow. "What is wrong?" Elsa wanted to laugh at the question. __A lot is wrong.__

"I… well..." Anna looked up at Elsa. "I heard something too, right before the fire started, or I guess I should say before I started the-"

Elsa cut Anna off by placing her index finger against the offending lips. "Do not play a game of blame. It will lead you nowhere."

Anna, knowing what Elsa was referencing, let the subject drop and continued where she left off. "I don't know how to explain it, but whoever- whatever- sounded livid. It was haunting just listening to it. It was just a single scream echoing in my mind." Anna shivered, hoping she would never have to hear the noise again. "What did you hear?"

"The only way I can think to describe it is a Siren's song. There were no words, only a simple melody." Elsa cleared her throat before repeating what she had heard.

"Woah," Anna whispered. She had not meant for the word to come out, but it did none the less. __I wonder if she can sing too.__

Elsa looked toward the path leading into the village. Carnage was spread about. Most of the wreckage appeared fixable, but some things were obviously beyond the point of repair.

Anna noticed a sad look spread across Elsa's face. It set an uncomfortable feeling deep within her chest. She squeezed Elsa's hand. "All we can do is the next right thing."

Elsa shook her head, ridding herself from her stupor. __When did she become so mature?__The thought caused her lips to form into a small, proud smile. "Let us join the villagers. We will figure out what to do from there."

**A/N: I would really like to know what y'all are thinking at this point. If anyone want to see something specific happen PM me or drop a review. I have a general idea of where I'm going but nothing concrete.**


	4. Sophisticated Grace

_**A/N: **__**This is not a very long chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy it none the less. It is mostly Elsa being all queenly and stuff, but I felt that something important to show.**_

"The queen!"

"Your majesty!"

"Your highness!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"What is going on?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Are we under attack?"

Anytime Elsa attempted to answer one of the previous questions, a new one was brought forth. She looked at each face that spoke to her, mouth open, desperate for the proper words. She wanted to calm her people down, but she did not want to lie_. ___What am I to do?__

Anna, noticing the turmoil surrounding Elsa, gently grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. When the queen looked back at Anna, her expression was veiled, but her eyes spoke the truth. Elsa was just as lost as the rest of them. The only difference between the royal and the citizens of Arendelle was that she had to remain strong at this time.

Technically, she did not in reality absolutely have to. The standards Elsa set up for herself required her to do so. Elsa had to because she wanted to do right by the kingdom, and that meant putting on a brave face.

Elsa looked at the princess, knowing she was just as lost as her- if not more. Anna suddenly possessed magic. Elsa had at least grown up with it. There was a flutter in Elsa's heart when Anna mouthed four words with a small, gentle smile.

__I believe in you.__

Elsa realized something_. __If An___na can put on a brave face for me, then I can do it for my people. ___T_he queen squeezed Anna's hand before releasing it and taking a step forward. Her back straightened as she took a deep breath to help steady her nerves.

The citizens of Arendelle slowly quieted as Elsa put her hand up to garner their attention and silence them. The crying of babies and children could still be heard, and the sound broke Elsa's heart. She no longer cared about her own fear, only that of her people.

Elsa still was not sure what to say, so she decided to follow her heart. In a clear, loud voice Elsa announced, "I know all of you are scared. A lot has happened tonight. I will not lie to any of you. What happened… It is not something I can explain." Murmuring broke out amongst the crowd and Elsa felt her resolve beginning to break. She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't have to look to know who was there. __I will be strong. For the people. For Anna.__

Elsa rose her hand until her finger was pointed at the sky. A shot of brightly colored ice shot from the appendage. After reaching up several feet the blast dispersed into shining white crystals that glimmered in the moonlight. Now, everything was silent; even the crying of the young had stopped.

"I promise all of you that I will get to the bottom of this. The crown will provide aid to anyone with damaged property. If you have lost your home then speak with my steward. I will have him arrange rooms in the castle for any that need them. We will recover from this. Arendelle will not be destroyed!"

The last sentence was said with such passion that whoops and hollers sounded off in different parts of the crowd. Elsa glanced back briefly when there was there was another squeeze on her shoulder. Her heart warmed at the sight of Anna smiling at her with nothing but pride.

"I knew you could do it," Anna whispered.

"Anna!" The two royal's head jerked towards the crowd, which was now rapidly parting. "Anna!"

The princess automatically recognized the voice. "Kristoff?"

The ice master was darting through the crowd. Sven remained at the back of it so no one would be trampled.

Anna was first and foremost glad that the man was safe. No matter her feelings, Kristoff was still one of the people closest to her. However, her eyes did not match the same type of relief and love that his held. __I have been living a lie.__

When Kristoff reached Anna he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Anna's arms were pinned to her sides as a result caused from the bear hug. Even when she struggled to breath, the princess did not have the heart to push her boyfriend away. __Boyfriend.__ The thought made Anna nauseous, not because of the meaning of the word, but the lack of that… special something- the love.

The moment Anna's feet touched the ground she opened her mouth to speak. I need to tell him before this goes on any longer.

Kristoff beat Anna to the punch. "Would we be able to talk, privately?"

__Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He's going to do it. __While Anna was going to ask the same exact thing, her version of the equation would lead to the opposite outcome Kristoff was desiring. She glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eye. Anna was careful to keep her expression controlled, since Kristoff had not yet removed his gaze.

Elsa had watched the scene unfold. She tried not to be nosy, but also had an idea of how Anna was feeling at the moment. When Anna looked at the queen, her eyes held a concealed sense of desperation. She was looking for an out. Elsa knew it would not be wise for her sister to hide from her problems, but she did not have it in her to deny assistance.

Elsa cleared her throat and stepped forward. The movement was enough to redirect Kristoff's line of sight to her. "Is it possible the trolls have knowledge about what happened?"

Kristoff looked at Anna once more briefly. The princess could tell that he was trying to read the situation. __This is getting harder to hide. __Simply put, Anna felt like a coward. She feared Kristoff's response. More than anything, she was terrified of loosing his friendship.

Without Kristoff, Anna would not have been able to find Elsa all those years ago. The only relationship she would have had would've been the one with Hans. The kingdom would have lost its queen, and Anna would have lost her sister. Anna felt grateful and indebted to Kristoff for so many things, yet she never once told him so. That made her feel even worse.

"If anyone knows, it would be them," Kristoff replied confidently. He scratched the back of his neck while looking near Anna's feet. "I was on my way to the valley when… everything happened." He sighed before adding, in a more quiet voice, "Look I'm sor-"

"Don't," Anna abruptly cut the blond off. In her mind, it was a beg, but outwardly it came out rather curt. Upon seeing Kristoff's fallen expression, Anna backtracked, saying, "You do not have anything to apologize for, so please… just don't."

Kristoff looked at Anna with a quizzical expression. The stare was enough to cause Anna to look away, though she could still feel the man's questioning eyes on her. She looked at the crowd. The citizens of Arendelle were still obviously frazzled, but Elsa's speech seemed to calm their nerves. Many still held fear and anxiety in their bodies, but some also had hope in their eyes.

Anna then turned her focus to Elsa, who had been watching everything unfold. Their eyes met and Anna found herself unable to read her sister. Her posture was as perfect as usual, but there was a tenseness to it that was not usually there. Anna could see the slightest hint of muscular definition in Elsa's arms, caused by unintentional flexing. The queen's jaw was tight. Anna wondered if it made Elsa's teeth hurt.

"Elsa, are you OK?"

Elsa blinked when she heard Anna's voice. She knew it had taken a couple of seconds to answer when worry steadily seeped into the princess's face. __What was that feeling?__

After seeing Kristoff hug Anna, something just felt… off. Elsa had seen the act happen more times than she could count, and she had never felt the same emotion from moments ago. The hug, the closeness of the moment- it was something she wanted. Realizing the implication of the thought, Elsa's heart picked up a beat. __Am I jealous?__

Elsa, and Anna at that, grew up as royals. That had always been given whatever they asked for, though they were not spoiled. Their parents had drilled into their heads early on that hard work is what made a good ruler. Everyone had to do their share, even the king and queen. Even still, Elsa never had to look at something and wonder what it would be like to have it. In relation to her magic, Elsa had wished it away. She'd prayed that she could just be a normal girl. Her prayers were not answered in the way she thought. They were answered when Anna helped her learn about love.

__Why would I be jealous?__

Elsa only realized that she had still yet to answer when Anna called her name once again. She cleared her throat while lightly shaking her head to alleviate the fogginess she felt wash over her. "Yes, I am fine."

The queen looked behind her. Her council and any of prominent castle officials stood there. The usually outspoken bunch was silent, but a question remained none the less.

__How are we going to fix this?__

Elsa marched forward, the perfect picture of sophisticated grace. She gathered her council members and pulled them to the side. The queen subtly gestured for Anna to follow as well. Once the princess reached the group, Elsa began to speak.

"I will not lie to any of you. I can not tell you what happened. I do not know how to fix it, but there is a lead as to where I can go for answers." Elsa specifically left out the part of her lead being a group of rock trolls. Their existence was supposed to be something of legend. Elsa refused to betray their trust by outing them to the world.

Elsa out up her hand to silence the questions she could sense coming. "My source has aided the crown multiple times in the past. I can promise you that they are trustworthy. Even still,it is not a mission I can order someone else to go on."

"Are you leaving, your Majesty?"

"What about her Highness?"

"Silence," Elsa ordered. Her tone was not harsh, but it was commanding. "This is a trip we both must partake in." Murmurs started up again, only to be silenced when the sources of the noise took in their queen's expression.

"If there is one thing we learned I the past, it is that we do not need foreign help with running this country. I trust that you, my council, can watch over the kingdom while the princess and I are away. Any and every decision will be met with a vote, the majority winning the rule. If the greed from such power corrupts any one of you, and the citizens of Arendelle suffer because of it, you will answer to me upon my return."

Elsa was not sure if she had ever felt the need to imply a grave threat with her council members before. Sure, she had trouble gaining their trust at first. There were also a few that did not agree with the way she ruled, but overall Elsa believed they all had the best interest of Arendelle in mind.

"As I told the citizens, they will be grated a room in the castle if their homes are uninhabitable. I will have my steward, Kai, block off a section. If any of you come by someone in the castle, do not treat them unfairly. If a problem with theft arrises, then it is to be treated as any other case would be."

After Elsa made sure that her council members understood her orders, she called Kai over and filled him in.

"I trust you all to take care of my kingdom. If there is any type of major emergency, only then should you seek outside help. Have a representative go to Corona. My family there are the only ones I trust to help if such an issue arrises."

Anna kept quiet the entire time Elsa spoke. She was amazed. __I've never seen her act so… queenly before.__ Arendelle hadn't had any real issues since Elsa first became queen. The citizens loved their queen. There were still a few that feared the queen's powers. Anna wasn't naive enough to believe otherwise, but they remained a quiet bunch. Foreign powers also had not been much of an issue.

Everything had been quite peaceful.

Anna wasn't one to partake in the boredom of council meetings. She only did so when something more important than usual was being discussed. Almost all of the time she spent with Elsa, was that of sisterly bonding. The princess really hadn't had much of an opportunity to see Elsa being a queen.

Anna was quite honestly astonished. She was proud of how far Elsa had come. She was one of the people that had never lost faith in Elsa_. ___How are you so perfect?__

When Elsa looked at Anna, she saw all of that reflected on her face.

**A/N: Thank you to the new people following my story. I appreciate the reviews. They truly do make my day when I see new ones. :)**


End file.
